Breathe, Just Breathe
by Aria Breuer
Summary: Frodo receives another message from Mickey Mouse. He heads to Disney's Hollywood Studios, where he will attend shows, meet Jedi and Sith, and hopefully make it through the day without a scratch. But anything can happen in a place where dreams come true. Pre-War of the Ring. Sequel to 'Fantasia: A Magical Experience'.
1. Another Joyous Morning!

**Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_ , Disney characters, and the places at Walt Disney World. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and Disney. Canon characters and settings in the "Star Wars" universe belong to George Lucas and Disney. All canon material belongs to their respected owners. All original material belongs to me, the authoress of this fanfiction story.

*.*.*

Welcome to the second part of my fanfiction tetralogy, _Sights at Walt Disney World_. :)

We're heading to a new location, which won't be revealed until the next chapter. Yes, there will be "Star Wars" canon characters appearing in this story, since the location Frodo and his friends are heading to has them. So, it will be nice to do a triple crossover, even though "Star Wars" is now owned by Disney.

So, without further ado, I present _Breathe. Just Breathe_.

*.*.*

Dawn broke the horizon, bringing warmth to Frodo Baggins' bedroom. Frodo was still sound asleep on his queen-sized bed, underneath a set of clean white sheets and covers.

Dreams filled his head, letting him sleep soundly.

The first couple of days at the Walt Disney World resort, in its own realm, were a dream come true. All that excitement and joy filled his heart. He never asked for a vacation and yet, here it was, calling out to him to take it.

And he was glad he did, leaving Bag End for the resort, where he, so far, went on the most interesting rides. His friends, Samwise Gamgee and Rosie Cotton, soon joined him, delighted to help him feel more at home while spending vacation together. He couldn't have asked for better friends.

Frodo had fair, almost elven features and lighter-than-usual skin, thanks to the Fallohide blood on his mother's side. His brown curly hair was soft and thick on his head and the tops of his feet. His eyes were as blue as the bright blue sky. His ears were short-tipped and pointy. His chin was cleft and stood out, next to his other facial features. This morning, he wore a plain white nightgown, which kept him warm for the most part. Over on his bedside bench seat was a fluffy blue robe, which he pulled out from the dark mahogany dresser drawers, standing next to his bed, close to the brown-painted wall and the doorway leading out to the living room, dining room, and kitchen, which he put on the beside bench before going to bed last night.

He sighed, opening his eyes to discover a room not his own. Well, it was his own, just not the one he typically slept in at Bag End. Yes, he was on vacation and it showed. Still, he liked every minute of it. He yawned, feeling sleep about ready to take him again. He sat up, realizing his friends might be expecting him. Minutes passed before he came to realize, after checking the clock, that it was 6:00 a.m. Nothing would be open right now. And yet, he couldn't help but feel the need to stay up and check on the rest of his suite.

Frodo had a one-bedroom suite on the Club Level, at Disney's Beach Club Resort. He was told none of the one-bedroom suites had a dining room. Only the two-bedroom suites earned that feature. He must be an exception to the rule, or else the anthropomorphic mouse, Mickey Mouse, liked him too much. It explained why Frodo ended up with the dining room and the kitchen. He shrugged, realizing things wouldn't change. Or so he hoped.

At last, he got out of bed and made his way into the bathroom. Minutes passed before he was done and washed his hands. He looked in the mirror. Nothing about him changed much, but he certainly looked like he got enough sleep. He yawned, making his way out of the bathroom and into the dining room, where a dark mahogany table and four cushioned, wooden chairs sat around the dining table.

Situated on the table was a menu with this morning's meal plan. He checked off the breakfast box and picked out the food he wanted. Sausages and eggs sounded good, as well as toast, milk, and orange juice. The second after he checked the boxes, he set the ink pen down, amazed the parchment vanished and a knock proceeded from the front door.

He approached the front door, opened it, and waited for the waiter, wearing white clothes and an apron, to deliver his food, before walking out the suite door, closing the door behind him. Frodo locked the door, returning to the dining room table and digging into his cooked, fluffy yellow scrambled eggs, meaty sausage links, and crisp golden-brown toast. There was also a large glass of orange juice and a large glass of milk, just waiting for him to drink.

Oh, how he loved room service! It made everything pleasant! But he would resolve to eating lunch at the park with his friends. He needed to figure out, with Sam and Rosie, where they were heading to. For some reason, Mickey didn't send to him another golden envelope, similar to the ones he had before, containing notes that told him where he was supposed to go.

Halfway through his meal, he looked over his shoulder. There was a golden envelope with his name on the front! He took it, broke the seal, and opened it, surprised to see the message written in ink on the gold notecard.

 _Frodo,_

 _When you're ready, head to Disney's Hollywood Studios. I've got some great news for you!_

 _There won't be any quests unless you find some, but there will be some interesting characters you can meet-and-greet there. There's also attractions to go on and shows for you to see. It's up to you what you do there, as always!_

 _I'll see you there! Bring Sam and Rosie, if you want! Ha ha!_

 _Signed,_

 _Mickey Mouse_

Frodo rolled his eyes. "No quests? Just shows? What did I miss?" A better question: just what was this Disney's Hollywood Studios? Maybe it was another park. Either way, he had to see this for himself. It sounded interesting.

He waited until after he finished eating and got dressed in a blue jacket, a floral deep blue waistcoat, a white dress shirt, and grey knee breeches, before discovering the waiter had returned and collected his empty glasses and dishes. He thanked the waiter before setting out, hoping to catch Sam and Rosie, before they left the hotel.

He just didn't count upon meeting Sam, a curly, brown-haired hobbit, and Rosie, a hobbitess with light brown hair, fair features, and donned in a floral pink dress, leave their suite, shutting and locking the door behind them. Frodo did the same, before joining his friends. He pointed out Sam's envelope, which he carried with him.

"You got one, too?" Frodo asked, startled.

"Yeah. I did," Sam said, confused. "Why? Does that surprise you? How many days have you been here anyway?"

"It always surprises me," Frodo said, rolling his eyes and smiling.

"Well, we're supposed to go to Disney's Hollywood Studios," Rosie said, delighted.

"I got the same message. It's just Mickey wants me to meet him there," Frodo recovered. "It seems he wants to talk to me."

"I'm not surprised. He talks to you more than he does us," Sam said, referring to him and Rosie.

"Well…" Frodo didn't know what to say to this. He felt bad for Sam and Rosie. He didn't want Mickey to play favorites, "…let's just hope that I get to spend more time with you two. You are my friends."

"We know!" Sam and Rosie said in unison.

"We would never abandon you," Rosie told Frodo, comforting him.

"Thanks," Frodo said, giving a small smile.

"It's just that, while we're here, we're going to be off doing other things." Rosie said, facing Sam in an instant, "Isn't that right, Samwise?"

"Oh yes, Rosie. For sure!" Sam said, delighted but also nervous. Frodo chuckled. Why was Sam nervous around Rosie? Oh, wait. He understood. They were courting. That was fine with him. At least, they were enjoying themselves. That's what counted.

"Now," Rosie continued her explanation, joyfully, "we can either split up when we get there," Rosie followed Frodo and Sam down the carpeted hallway, still talking to them, "or we can go as a group."

"I'm not sure how big the park is," Frodo admitted. "We're going to have a get a map."

"Make that two maps!" Sam said in relief. "You never know! We could end up parted again!"

"Oh, come on Sam. How bad could Disney's Hollywood Studios be?" Frodo asked, curtly. "Besides, we may have as much fun as we did at Magic Kingdom."

"He's right! Let's not worry about it too much. We're on vacation, not in danger!" Sam announced. He asked, curious, "We aren't in any danger, right?"

"No!" Frodo and Rosie said in unison.

"I think we're free to do whatever we want here," Rosie admitted, happily.

"Let's get moving," Frodo said, walking on ahead. He looked back, stopping as Sam and Rosie caught up to him. He sighed, delighted to have friends by his side during these peaceful times. It made the world a lot happier than it normally was. And that, Frodo didn't mind one bit.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	2. An Indiana Jones Experience

Sorry for the delay. I was taking a break and updating my fanfics. :)

*.*.*

The bus ride to Disney's Hollywood Studios was a quick and smooth trip. Frodo quite enjoyed having to sit down and stare out the window, while Sam and Rosie held hands and whispered sweet, lovely words to each other. At first, Frodo this was all right, but then he thought maybe it was better to look out the window. So, he wouldn't crush his dreams too soon and start looking for a damsel who might be interested in him.

He failed to get Ariel at Boardwalk and Magic Kingdom. Well, maybe he could try someone else. A lass who might be single and who would show him his best and worst selves! Was that good? He didn't know, but soon the bus stopped at the entrance to Disney's Hollywood Studios, signaling the short trip was over.

Frodo made his way off the beige colored bus, followed closely by Sam and Rosie. He waited until the couple were off the bus, too, before heading towards the grand entrance booth and getting a map of the park. He couldn't believe how big this park was! How was he, Sam, and Rosie to get everything done in one day?

He joined his friends past the entrance booths. There was the cement road with buildings on either side and a massive theater with thatched roofing in the near distance. There was also a road to their left leading to another section of the park. Oh, the buildings were so colorful! How were they to pick where to start?

"Does anyone know where Mickey is?" Sam asked, referring to Mickey Mouse.

"He doesn't look like he's here," Rosie said, showing them the road.

"So, what do we do first?" Sam asked, concerned. "This isn't Magic Kingdom."

"No, but I believe we're fine if we split up and explore this park," Rosie pointed out.

"Hmm," Frodo said, liking this idea. He said, with his head held high, "How's this? You two go off and explore. I'll do the same since there's no ghost houses in this park. Although, the Tower of Terror is something that maybe we might want to try together." He wasn't going to another haunted mansion alone! Besides, why not scare his friends, just like he got scared at the Haunted Mansion at Magic Kingdom?

Sam looked at him, worried. "Mr. Frodo, are you sure about this? I mean, I wouldn't want you to go alone all the time."

"Sam, I'll be fine," Frodo said, walking away. "I'll see you two later! I promise!"

"We'll meet up for lunch, just like last time!" Rosie suggested. She took Sam's hand, telling him, "Come on. Let's follow him."

"You two don't have to do that," Frodo said, stunned to see his friends follow him.

"Mr. Frodo," Sam inquired, "I think if we travel together, we might get done a lot faster. And besides, there's more adventures heading our way if we go together."

Frodo shrugged. "Fine. It's not like we're in danger here."

"He's right, but I must agree with Sam. I think we'll cover the park better together," Rosie said, curtly.

"I couldn't agree more," Frodo said with a smile. He turned to the left road, admitting, "Besides, I want to see what that Indiana Jones ride is about." He walked away, laughing as Sam and Rosie followed him. Oh, this was going to be fun! He wondered what could happen here!

~o~

To Frodo's surprise, Mickey Mouse still hadn't shown up. Still, he kept catching mouse symbols scattered throughout the walkway, winding past a building called the _Hollywood & Vine_. Mmm. He would have to check out that buffet after going on a few attractions. The building he was interested in had a wooden archway, with the name _Indiana Jones Epic Stunt Spectacular_. Okay, maybe it wasn't a ride, but at least he would get to see a show.

"Come on!" Frodo said, looking back to see Sam and Rosie follow slowly behind him, holding hands. He sighed. "Come on, you two! I'm not sure what this is, but I bet it's worth it."

"Oh, let's go in," Rosie said, following after him past the archway and up a hill.

Frodo was right. Before them, after descending down the hill, was an open auditorium with rows of seats, underneath a shaded roof. As the trio found a seat towards the front row, Frodo noticed the stage had a rocky wall, as well as an open area downstage.

He'd never been to a show in the Shire that was this elaborate. He didn't say he didn't like plays. He just wasn't used to this. Hopefully, the other shows around Disney's Hollywood Studios would be just as elaborate as this one!

He clapped when the announcer came downstage, picking out people and animals from the crowd to be extras. Frodo gave it some thought. Did he really want to be an extra? Or witness the full show? He smiled the moment Sam was called to the stage. He was proud. This was his moment to shine! And being one of the extras picked seemed like an honor.

Eh, Frodo wanted to stay and watch the show, not be a part of it. Although, some part of him wondered what it would be like to be on stage, doing things he hadn't expected to see and be a part of. Ah, he might as well see the full show, learn what it was about, before jumping to conclusions.

"Well, Sam from Middle-earth, give us your best villain's cackle!" the announcer said, pointing the microphone in front of Sam.

Sam was hesitant to try it. He didn't want to be a villain. If this was what they were asking him to do, then he had no choice. At last, after a few seconds, he cackled low and menacingly. The trick seemed to have worked because the audience cheered. It made the announcer, the casting director, clap her hands in triumph. This wasn't so hard! "This could be fun!" He murmured, glad that was over.

Frodo cheered, too, but he was a bit worried about Sam's cackle. Could Sam be a villain in disguise? It made him wonder.

At last, as soon as all the extras had been chosen and sent off to change, Sam included, Frodo watched the lights dimmed and the music playing. He turned to Rosie, who looked a bit distraught. They were thinking the same thing. They hoped nothing bad happened to Sam. They hoped he was all right.

Frodo's attention turned to the stage. There was a blast, followed by a man wearing a brown leather jacket, tan pants, a white dress shirt with pockets, and a brown hat dropped from the ceiling on a rope-like harness. Frodo stared wide-eyed and interested as the adventurous man landed on the floor and checked the area. So far, there wasn't any action, but the way the music played made Frodo worry for him.

Would the adventurer survive?

 _Boom!_

The adventurer jumped back as a spear shot up from the ground. More spears shot up around the adventurer. The adventure climbed up the stairs, only to fall through the hole in the floor. Frodo's heart raced! Did the man make it? Was he okay? The adventurer climbed up the vine safely, swinging towards the sturdier floor.

No! There were three totems with axes raised above their heads. The man tested the first totem. It didn't move, but the other two totems swung their axes down to him, hoping to hit their targets. The man made it! Now, the man climbed up the stairs, to a stone pedestal, where a golden head rested on the pedestal's surface. The man rubbed his chin, grabbing a bag full of sand. The man tossed some sand away, ready to take the totem, and – _swap!_ He had the golden head. The sand was on the stone pedestal. The pedestal didn't move!

All was well!

Wait. The stone pedestal moved down, disappearing in the floor. A boulder shot out from the wall. The man ran and ran as hard and as fast as he could until he fell. The boulder moved away and a crew of people gathered, glad to see the adventurer was safe.

Frodo sighed in relief, watching the man, the adventurer who played Indiana Jones, climb down from the set. He clapped, telling Rosie, "That was good."

"Impressive," Rosie said, glad that was over.

Frodo looked on, watching the assistant director and all the other announcers explain the sets, the risks involved, and anything else while being on a movie set. Frodo was reminded of those plays in the Shire, but this was definitely awesome to experience.

And there was Sam, dressed in long robes and a turban, over his clothes. The director gave Sam and the other extras directions. Sam was very good at following them, but some directions he could do quite well. He just didn't understand why this was so necessary. He did raise his hand and cheered, but now he was really wishing he was back with Rosie and Mr. Frodo, watching the show, instead of being involved.

Frodo looked on at the set as it changed to show a few buildings with square roofs, as well as a line of clothes on a clothesline. No way! Was Sam going to be a part of this set? Frodo shook his head, laughing. He was going to enjoy this!

The action resumed. There was Indiana Jones' stunt double fighting off a couple of thugs with swords. The thugs chased him, falling on various grey mats. Indiana's stunt double moved towards the roof with a damsel, Marion's stunt double, all the while falling from the roof and landing on a grey mat. They reached another building, only for Indiana's stunt double to scramble to his feet as a truck exploded, landing on the cement ground before the crew sprayed the flames with water, dousing them.

Frodo watched as Sam and the extras were taken away, back to change and return to their loved ones. Frodo witnessed the last set and action scene involving a plane, where Indiana Jones' stunt double faced a muscular man, about ready to attack him. The muscular man punched Indiana's stunt double a few times, before Indiana's stunt double fought back. The muscular stunt man vanished into the smoke, as Indiana's stunt double helped Marion's stunt double out of the plane, running off before the explosions got to them.

They were well! Everyone was okay! It was just play acting. Frodo clapped, glad to see Sam back and filled with energy. He chuckled, glad to have enjoyed an adventurous, action show.

"That was spectacular!" Frodo commented in excitement, just as he, Sam, and Rosie left the auditorium and returned to the park.

"I hope I get to do that again!" Sam said, shakily but excited.

"Maybe we should get a drink, and then keep going down this road," Rosie said, pointing onwards down the same road.

"Let's," Frodo said, pulling out his map and looking at where they were. "We're at Echo Lake. So, we might as well do that."

"Do you think we'll get involved in another show?" Sam asked, curious.

"I don't know, Sam!" Frodo said, happily. "Let's hope we do."

"Come on. Let's go look around," Rosie said, leading the two hobbit men down the road. It made Frodo wonder what else this park had in store for them. So far, he was liking this park. That's what counted, right?

*.*.*

 **References:**

Indiana Jones, Marion Ravenwood, and the sets are from the live-action film, "Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark".


	3. Jedi Training

Sorry for the delay. I was updating my fanfics. :)

*.*.*

After a short walk, Frodo and his friends reached a most unusual sight. There was a temple, with strange writing, standing off the side of the road. There was also a stone platform standing before the temple. No one was going into the temple, but there were a lot of robed people gathered around outside the temple. One of those people wore black robes, had brown mullet hair, and pale skin. On his belt was a strange silver hilt, which Frodo admired.

"Excuse me, what's going on?" Frodo asked the robed man, confused.

"This is Jedi Training, Frodo," Sam said, looking at the map.

"Are we sure we want to do this?" Rosie asked, inclined to go elsewhere.

"Well, everyone's more than welcome to become a Jedi," the robed man said with a smirk. "Some may be far more advanced than others."

"Right, well that isn't us," Sam said, ready to move on.

"I want to learn to be a Jedi," Frodo told the robed man. "I mean, why not? Right?"

"You're not a youngling," the robed man said, perturbed.

"But I bet you could teach me," Frodo said, trying to weasel his way into the lesson. "I bet you know loads of stuff about being a Jedi."

"I am a Jedi. Anakin Skywalker," Anakin said, extending his hand to the hobbit.

"Frodo Baggins," Frodo said, shaking his hand.

"Come with me," Anakin said, leading Frodo onto the platform. To Frodo's surprise, there wasn't anyone training there today, except for him. How odd! Anakin shook his head, facing Frodo after a Jedi gave him a silver hilt. "You really want to be a Jedi? It is no easy life."

Frodo shrugged. "Believe me, my life has not been easy."

"We'll see about that," Anakin said, walking around the platform. "But a Jedi must learn to be humble. What I will teach you will benefit for these trials. If you will turn on your lightsaber. It is your life and the extension of your arm." He showed Frodo which button to press on his hilt.

Frodo pressed the button, stunning the moment a blue beamed blade shot out from the hilt. "Whoa!" He said, swishing the lightsaber around. "I like this."

"Well, you'll need more than looks to face these trials," Anakin said with a smirk. "Let's practice some moves first." He showed Frodo the necessary steps to face off against whatever enemies lurked inside the temple. He nodded, the moment Frodo got the training session down. "Well done, and now—"

The doors to the temple opened up. A thick fog of smoke crept out from the temple, creeping its way towards Frodo, Anakin, and the Jedi. Out from the smoke came a figure with red skin covered in black tattoos, several horns on his head, and wearing black robes. He brandished a red double-bladed lightsaber while doing a bit of acrobatics in the meantime.

"It seems we meet again, Anakin," the horned-headed man said, pleased.

"It's Darth Maul!" Anakin said, brandishing his lightsaber.

"Wait. Shouldn't I face him?" Frodo asked, confused.

"Do you want to try?" Anakin asked, allowing Frodo to step in and fight Darth Maul. Anakin went over the steps with Frodo as the hobbit fought the Sith Lord. Frodo found it frustrating, causing him to nearly screw up. He winced in pain as Maul's red bladed lightsaber hit him on the shoulder. The wound hurt a bit, but it didn't stop him from facing down the Sith Lord. "Well done. Now get that shoulder fixed." He said, watching Frodo head over to the nearest Jedi for medical attention.

"Anakin was giving me instructions. I nearly cut off my arm facing Maul!" Frodo complained as the Jedi Healer used the Force to heal his wound. He checked it again, surprised to see the wound had healed, but there was a pink jagged scar remaining on his shoulder. "Well, I won't forget that."

"The wound will heal fully once you leave the park," the Jedi Healer said, unconcerned about it. "Don't worry about it."

"Thank you," Frodo said, grateful.

"You're welcome," the Jedi Healer said, allowing the hobbit to return to Anakin, lightsaber at the ready.

"Ah, battle scars. We get those around lightsabers," Anakin said with a smirk.

"You'll never defeat me. I'm Darth Maul!" Maul said with cunning.

"Not for long," Anakin whispered in Frodo's ear. "Use the Force to throw him back. Force Wave!"

"What? I'm not sure I have Force powers," Frodo said, concerned.

"Just try it," Anakin said, jerking his hand forward in front of Maul. Frodo shrugged, doing the same thing. The hobbit gasped. A strong invisible wind sent Maul flying back into the temple. Frodo couldn't believe it! He won! He and Anakin did it!

"Thank you," Frodo said, pleased.

"That's all I have to teach you, at least for now," Anakin said, waiting until Frodo turned off the lightsaber and passed it back to the Jedi, before speaking to him again. "That was just part of the show. A show I'm not supposed to be in. I'm surprised the show overcame me, making me speak strangely."

"Is every person like that around here?" Frodo asked, concerned.

"Ah. It's just part of this realm," Anakin said, speaking plainly. He admitted, offering, "If you want, I can show you and your friends around this park, maybe even join you. What do you say?"

"Aren't you a part of this park?" Frodo asked, concerned.

"No, not really," Anakin admitted with a shrug. "I'm not from this realm. They just put me here, expecting me to be a character greeter. There's another Anakin whose ready to take my place. He's the character that stays at this park and in this realm. I'm the real Anakin and I'd rather get back home. If you want, I can help you out. I could teach you some more about the Force. What do you say?" He repeated the question, joining Frodo, Sam, and Rosie a little way away from the show's platform.

"Can we trust you?" Sam asked Frodo, cautious.

"You can trust me," Anakin said immediately. "I'll be your unofficial guide. Oh, thank you!" He said, grateful when Character Anakin showed up, giving him the freedom to walk around the park some more.

"Well, we need a Jedi as a friend and guide. Sure," Frodo nodded, pleased.

"Great," Anakin said with a smile, pulling out his map. "So, where are you three heading?"

"Can we trust him?" Rosie whispered to Sam and Frodo, worried. "I mean, a Jedi. And he let Maul cut your shoulder."

"It's fine, I'm sure it is," Frodo whispered back.

"That wound will fully heal, if it's from a character who stays at these parks. Once you leave a park, it will vanish, as if it wasn't there," Anakin repeated, pointing out in a casual manner.

"I know. Thanks," Frodo said, courteously. He whispered to Rosie, "Come on," he looked at Sam, too, "what's the harm in having a Jedi for moral support? Besides, what does it hurt?"

"Well, I don't know," Sam said, concerned. "He doesn't look like a typical Jedi."

"Come on, Sam. Give him a chance," Frodo said, regrouping with Anakin a few seconds later. "You've got a deal. We'll join you, you show us around, protect us should we run into anyone suspicious. It'll be fun."

"Thank you! You're too kind. Shall we go now?" Anakin said, leading the way. Frodo followed him, with Sam and Rosie following behind him. Anakin asked the hobbits, curious. "So, any ideas on where we're heading?"

"Well," Frodo wasn't sure. "We could try Star Tours."

"I'm down for that," Anakin said, happily. He explained, "I mean, I agree with you. Let's go."

Frodo chuckled, "I figured you would," he said, following the Jedi down the road. He just hoped they wouldn't run into any trouble along the way. Then they'd have real problems on their shoulders. Literally.

*.*.*

 **References:**

Anakin Skywalker, Darth Maul, Jedi, and Sith come from the "Star Wars" galaxy.


	4. Star Tours

Sorry for the long delay. I was taking a long break, which was refreshing for my mind. :) Okay, let's get back to the story. :)

*.*.*

The Star Tours attraction was next door to the Jedi Training show. The moment Frodo made his way past the Jedi Training show, he stared in awe at the giant war machine with its four mechanical legs and its metal head that served as a cockpit.

He looked around at his surroundings some more.

Ah! There were plenty of trees here, but the top of the trees were gone on the brown trunks. Green-leafy trees surrounded the larger trunks, making it seem like the area was part of a larger forest. Frodo was amazed this setting was close to nature, something that made him feel a lot better.

"Come on, Mr. Frodo!" Sam called, waving his master over. Frodo joined him, Rosie, and Anakin over at the entrance to Star Tours. The entrance was a wooden arch, leading straight into a grey building. Just another feature that made this part of the park more interesting by the minute! "So, do we go in or do we stay outside?"

"We don't have to go in," Rosie said, plainly.

"Come on, you guys! What's a little adventure gonna do?" Frodo said with a teasing smirk.

Anakin pulled Frodo back. "Just so we're clear: what you'll find in there is closer to a ride. You sure you want to go in?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Frodo said, jerking away from him. "I don't know about the rest of you, but going inside that building just feels right."

"If you say so," Sam said, not pleased about this new turn of events.

"Come on, Sam. If it'll please your best friend, then that's okay with me," Rosie said in full confidence, joining Frodo down the walkway and towards the building. She was stunned to find the doors opened automatically. Well, it couldn't get worse!

Frodo followed her, determined to see what Star Tours had to offer. He looked back to see Sam and Anakin follow reluctantly behind him. He chuckled, glad to see that his friends, new and old, were willing to follow him to the ends of the earth… or at least, until the ride was over.

Oh boy! What was he getting into?

~o~

The building's interior had walls covered in white painted drywall, while the floor had grey tiles, covering all the walkways. The lights inside the building glowed red along the walls, while a blue light balanced out the red, making it seem like they were about to fly!

In truth, it was a docking bay, waiting for shuttles to depart. But which shuttles, Frodo had to ask? He only learned about shuttles a couple of days ago! Now, that he was going to be fly in one of these shuttles, metal boxes that flew through the air and into space, the whole idea sounded a bit strange.

He couldn't take anything for granted, not at this hour. It was important that he at least try to treat this experience in a positive light. That was the most important thought he could ever have right now, even as his friends and their Jedi guide followed right behind him.

Oh! there was a screen with moving images, showing a glamorous city-wide planet with so much elegance, giving the idea that politics took place on this planet. Truly, all the greys, the whites, and everything in-between made Frodo feel like he could live in that city.

Coruscant was its name. It was still an odd name. He wondered what other odd names were in this realm. Food for thought.

"The shuttle is now loading!" a man's voice said over the speaker, as white and grey doors opened, allowing Frodo to see the shuttle was empty. He looked at his friends, wondering if they would follow him into the shuttle!

"Come on, you guys! How bad can this be?" Frodo said, diving into the shuttle and taking his seat towards the end of the second to last row. And, looking over his shoulder, he found Sam and Rosie sitting down next to him. Well, Rosie sat on his left, with Sam on her left, and Anakin right behind Frodo.

Frodo soon discovered Sam, Rosie, and Anakin buckling up. He looked at his own seat, finding a black seatbelt nestled on either side of his seat. He fastened the seatbelt around his waist, watching the ride staff check the seatbelts to make sure they were secured.

"Thank you," he said to the ride staff, watching them walk towards the open doors, waiting for more people to show up.

Frodo was stunned to find polar bears and an assortment of other animals and people climb inside his and his friends' shuttle. He huffed, wondering if the weight would be too much for this shuttle or he and his friends would need to find a smaller shuttle.

He hoped that wasn't the case! Honestly, after all this time! Yes, he was impatient at this early hour. So, what? He just wanted to experience something new, much like he experienced throughout the parks he'd seen so far.

Oh well. He was doing just fine where he was.

He looked up, the moment the shuttle doors closed and a grey wall slid down, revealing a golden robot sitting at the driver's seat. His name was C-3PO, Human-Cyborg Relations… whatever that meant. No way! This shuttle really kicked into action! Frodo watched the screen as the shuttle journeyed from one planet to the next at rapid pace!

Oh no! Was this a battle? Should he not be here now? Who was that? Poe Dameron? Okay. Wait. They were soaring through another battlefield with red salt spraying the screen. Was it going to get in his face? He shielded his eyes, doing his best to stay calm. But he couldn't keep calm. This ride was intense… and it was over with the shuttle landing on the ground, before a lush green planet.

Yes! He survived, and the doors opened again. He unfastened the seatbelt, making his way after Anakin through the opposite doorway and down a grey-floored ramp.

Frodo spoke rapidly to the others, still feeling jolts of excitement in his veins. "That was intense! Did you see the planets? And all those battles! Ahhh! That was a real ride, one I would like to go on again!" He nodded, smiling widely.

"Well, I'm glad you had fun," Rosie complained, turning to Sam with worry in her eyes. "Sam, are you all right?"

"And I thought boats were a problem," Sam said, trying to keep himself steady.

Frodo stopped, looking at Sam, wondering if his best friend needed to sit down. Before he had the chance to convince Sam to do just that, he watched in vain as Sam and Rosie wandered through the nearby store, for Sam had a queasy expression on his face.

"Maybe I should go and talk to them. Help them out, at least," Frodo said to the Jedi Knight in curiosity and concern.

"No. Frodo, you go explore the store. Don't let Sam and me stop you," Rosie told him, firmly, wandering off out of the store with Sam.

"Wha—" Frodo's mouth gaped open. He didn't want to disappoint them. But still, he couldn't help but feel worried about Sam. Was he okay? Did he need emotional support? At least, Sam could have one of his friends by his side, through this troublesome time!

He looked around the store for a moment, surprised to see all the inanimate furry animals in one corner, stills and posters in another corner, and tons of clothes on all the oak shelves. That was forgotten as soon as he saw Sam and Rosie leave the store entirely.

He ran outside without a second's glance, spotting Sam sitting on a bench. He didn't look too good, but Sam recovered slowly, thanks to Rosie buying a cup of lemonade for him. Frodo sighed in relief, glad to see Rosie taking care of his best friend so well.

"Do you think you should join him?" Anakin asked, walking up to Frodo. "I'm sure Sam is fine." He added, grinning profusely at the curly, brown-haired, bright blue-eyed hobbit.

"Thank you, Anakin," Frodo said, heading back into the store, glad that something turned out right.

*.*.*

 **References:**

Star Tours can be found in Disney's Hollywood Studios. Poe Dameron and C-3PO appear in the "Star Wars" galaxy.


	5. Entering Narnia

Sorry for the delay. I was updating my fanfics. :)

*.*.*

Frodo observed the store, Tatooine Traders, more closely. There was a bunch of merchandise for the Galaxy Far, Far Away, including a handful of lightsabers. Some of these lightsabers had a wooden casing, while others had a silver casing. The wood-case lightsabers sure looked interesting. He picked up one and examined it, checking to see if it lit up. He smiled, wondering what else he could do with it… no. He had to think of Sam and Rosie. Maybe they would want to craft their own lightsabers; that is if they were all Jedi.

Was it possible they could become Jedi Knights, fighting evil wherever they went? What would they do with all that power?

He looked up as Anakin approached. What did he want?

"Give him time," Anakin suggested, calmly. "Your friend's been through a lot."

"No," Frodo shook his head. "We just won't ride that ride from now on." He lowered his head in shame, wondering if he would have a chance to ride it again.

"You know," Anakin said with a wink, "you can always come back to this park and ride it again, or you could do it today. What do you say?" He admitted, calmly, "This day can be as long as you want it to be. And when you're ready to move on, I'll make sure to tell Mickey to resume time for you."

Frodo smiled at that. "You mean that?"

"Well, my galaxy is now a part of this park. I don't see why we can't pull a few strings," Anakin shrugged, smiling at him.

Frodo set the lightsaber down, looking at the Jedi Knight with a newfound hope. Maybe there was a chance everything could work out for them. He looked around, right as Mickey appeared, guiding him back to the ride. Frodo stopped upon seeing Sam and Rosie. They were calm and they waved to him.

"Go on! I'll keep them busy," Mickey said in angst. He looked hopeful now, even as he spoke to Frodo. "I'll allow this once per ride if you really want to ride them again. I know you had more time at Magic Kingdom, but there are shows here that I don't want you to miss out. So, whichever you choose is fine." He grinned. "Go on." He repeated, patting Frodo on the back.

"Thank you," Frodo said, darting back inside the Star Tours ride.

"That was smart," Anakin said the anthropomorphic mouse. "Why didn't you let Frodo's friends do the same thing? You seem to be fond of them, as well as me and anyone else here."

"Huh?" Mickey said, looking up at Anakin in delight. "Well, if it pleases everyone, I'm willing to make exceptions." He whispered in Anakin's ear, "To tell the truth, this day can go on for as long as anyone wants to. And when everyone's ready to leave, then the park will close. It's simple math, really."

"I don't know," Anakin said, looking around in anguish. "I wonder what happened to this place, this realm before some attractions and rides were revived. Makes you wonder, doesn't it; why the Pevensies are back in this park or the fact that Narnia's back, too? What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that it might be time to showcase rides, shows, and attractions that may not have wanted to fade away," Mickey admitted, bluntly.

"But still, that makes no sense. Why would you do that?" Anakin asked, confused.

"Well, how do you think you're here?" Mickey asked, curious. "You wouldn't have come back to this park without me. I'm the one who suggested you return! We should give the Pevensies a chance to come back. Uh huh!" He said with a smile.

"I don't know. I just hope you know what you are doing," Anakin said, sternly.

"Me too, Anakin," Mickey said, sighing.

~o~

Frodo returned to Sam and Rosie, after his third ride on Star Tours. That was enough for him! He smiled, grateful to see Sam in a better mood, as well as surprised to see Anakin and Mickey talking amongst themselves.

"What's up with them?" Frodo asked Sam and Rosie, curious.

Mickey approached the group, determination in his eyes. "I have great news! There are a few hidden gems scattered throughout the park. You don't need to find them all, as they will appear on their own, one for each group. In your case, there's a Narnian ride waiting for you. It's down this way, close to MuppetVision3D."

"Narnia?" Frodo and Sam asked in unison.

"What's that?" Sam asked, confused.

"Sounds fascinating," Frodo said, pleased.

"Well, come on. I'm sure it will be worth it," Anakin said, leading the group down the road and towards the right building.

~o~

Frodo followed his friends and their guides straight to a red and beige building with lots of screens, as well as posters hanging on the walls. What were they about? Then he saw himself and his friends on one poster. No way!

"What are we doing here?" Frodo asked, confused.

"Mr. Frodo, come on!" Sam called, leading Mr. Frodo past the open doors and towards what appeared to be a red wardrobe with designs of a witch, apple trees, as well as a lion on the centermost part of the wardrobe.

Frodo looked back as the doors closed. Something wasn't right. Where were they going? He looked as the wardrobe doors opened up, revealing a snowy landscape with a lantern in the centermost part of it. Lots of pine trees stood about the area, giving it an otherworldly feel.

"What is this?" Frodo asked, joining his friends on a hill. He blinked, jumping in fright at seeing a golden-haired witch wearing a crown of icicles and a white gown that flowed towards the snowy ground, covering her feet and making her seem like she was one with the earth. "Who are you?"

"I am Jadis, the White Witch. Bow before me!" Jadis said, intimidating them.

"No!" a golden-brown Lion appeared out of the blew, throwing the witch off balance. They disappeared, but in their place, the Lion returned with four children. Two boys and two girls, who stood out on the hill as it changed to reveal an elaborate throne room inside a stone-walled castle. "All who enter here are welcome to stay here. For Narnia. For all things' good. Welcome home!"

Frodo stared at the Lion, wondering how he knew him. In an instant, another door opened, leading Frodo into a trophy room with all sorts of décor in glass containers and glass rooms. He didn't know what was going on, just that everything was interesting. He looked at his friends and his guides as they left the building, returning to the sunlight and the park.

"Mickey, who was that? That Lion and those children," Frodo asked the anthropomorphic mouse, confused.

"The Lion is Aslan and the children are the Pevensies. This building is their moment in time," Mickey said, sighing. "I'm sure you would all make great friends. Until then, I cannot bring them here unless they ask me to."

"Why? Did something happen?" Frodo asked the mouse, concerned.

"It's a long discussion," Mickey said, heading off before Frodo could say two more words to him.

"Look! There's MuppetVision3D!" Sam said, pointing out the next building with a fountain that had a female pig statue standing in the centermost part of the stone fountain.

Frodo sighed. It was now or never.

*.*.*

 **References:**

The Pevensies, Aslan, Jadis the White Witch, and Narnia comes from C.S. Lewis' book series, _The Chronicles of Narnia_.


	6. MuppetVision3D

Sorry for the delay. I was taking breaks and updating my fanfics. :)

*.*.*

Frodo followed his friends and his guides down a wide hallway with lots of doors with names on the front of the glass. He didn't know what they meant, but it must be important, otherwise, the names wouldn't be there. Eventually, Frodo, his friends, and his guides made it into a wide storage room with lots of television screens. So far, there wasn't any picture on the screens.

Well, that was odd! It was even odder when an orange man dressed in modern clothes, came out and introduced himself to the group. Frodo looked around, checking to make sure other people were attending this pre-show, too.

There weren't! It was just him and his friends and guides. Great.

"Ah! Good morning – while it is still morning. My name is Scooter." Scooter introduced himself in a calm manner. "For this show, we will need a volunteer to help us out with our three-D action!" He looked Frodo up and down, addressing him with a bright, happy smile. "Ah! You look like a nice chap, who will help us with our presentation."

Frodo looked around, surprised no one else volunteered. "I'm sorry. What?"

"Mr. Frodo," Sam spoke to him now, "I already volunteered for the Indiana Jones show. I don't see why you shouldn't volunteer."

"That was action and adventure, Sam," Frodo raised an eyebrow at him. "This is – comedy."

"Oh, well then you should feel right at home!" Rosie said with a warm-hearted smile.

"Right. Thank you, Rosie," Frodo rolled his eyes. He didn't know why he was sounding sarcastic. He could take comedy, couldn't he?

"There we are! Right this way, sir!" Scooter darted off towards a curtain, allowing Frodo to enter it and the stage.

Frodo followed, not questioning the orange man with the big funny nose. The second he walked onto the stage, he moved out of the way, before the penguin band could attack, followed by the rather large crowd darting their way across the stage to their appropriate places.

His legs trembled. Was that supposed to happen? He didn't know. The next thing he knew, the screen changed to a facility, with a sign stretching its way towards him. It was 3D alright. 3D bopped him in the nose! He groaned, checking his nose to make sure it was okay, just as a green frog entered the scene.

"Say there! You wouldn't have gotten yourself lost, have you?" the green frog laughed, enjoying this moment.

Frodo's nose was fine! No problem there!

"No," Frodo said, recovering. He pointed to the door, as he followed the green frog into the hallway. "What was that?"

"It's THREE D!" the green frog smiled, joyously.

"I can see that," Frodo raised an eyebrow, darting a flying tomato that splashed the screen and his friends, as well as his guides, in the face. Oh, he could see the theater now! He waved to Sam, Rosie, Anakin, and Mickey, who wiped their faces off with fresh, clean handkerchiefs! They were the only ones in the audience. Oh well! He turned to the green frog, asking him, "So, who are you and what is this place?"

"Oh." The green frog introduced himself in his deep froggy voice. "I am Kermit the Frog. This is MuppetVision3D!" He emphasized the '3D' with much greatness.

Frodo rubbed his forehead. "And what is that?" He asked, pinching his nose and closing his eyes a few seconds later.

"Well, come along. You'll see what I mean!" Kermit said, leading Frodo directly to Doctor Bunsen Honeydew's laboratory.

Frodo jumped at the sight of a blue bug darting this way and that in the lab. He closed the door fast before Doctor Bunsen Honeydew, a green-skinned, round-headed Muppet, sucked up the room with a vacuum cleaner. Frodo looked at Kermit, distraught and confused.

"Have you got anywhere else you'd like to take me?" Frodo asked Kermit, wondering if he was sounding a bit harsh when he didn't mean to. He apologized, "I'm sorry. I'm not used to being in this… facility."

"Well, I'm sure you won't miss Miss Piggy's musical number," Kermit said, leading Frodo to an outdoor stage. There was a pink pig singing a tune and a rabbit disrupting her performance again and again.

"Ahhh!" Frodo jumped back, the moment Miss Piggy skidded across the pond, right towards him. He shielded his face, surprised he was now in a land of darkness. Wait a second. It was all dark, but there was light in here. Oh, where was he now?

"Bean? Bean?" the Muppets called out a name, someone Frodo didn't recognize.

Frodo looked this way and that, stunned to find on the other side of the screen a rabbit, whose name was Bean, admitting he wanted to help. Wait. Help with what? Frodo jumped, running out of the way and into the theater, right as the two bands played: a band on screen and the penguin band, really it was an orchestra, playing in unison.

At last, the cannons fired. Cannons? Oh no! Frodo ducked, right as the cannons zinged across the screen to the opposite side of the auditorium. He looked up as soon as it was over. Kermit wished everyone a good day on the screen. The curtains closed on the screen and in the theater, giving Frodo a chance to meet up with his friends and his guides.

Frodo waited until he, his friends, and his guides were outside, before speaking to them again, "That was nuts! I hope I don't do something like that again!" He rubbed his eyes, trying to relax.

"The day's not over yet," Mickey said, chuckling.

"Oh," Frodo looked around, searching for food. "I think it's time to eat lunch."

"I heartedly agree," Mickey said, hearing his stomach grumble.

"What about that pizza place?" Rosie asked, pointing out PizzeRizzo!

"Mmm. Pizza," Sam said, licking his lips. "Didn't we have that at Magic Kingdom?"

"Indeed. I can't be sure now," Frodo said, trying to remember what he ate yesterday. He shrugged. "Ah. Let's go eat there." He said, making his way towards the pizza restaurant. He smiled, delighted his friends and guides were coming with him.

Mmm. Pizza. Lunch! What more could a hobbit ask for?


	7. A Mermaid's Journey

PizzeRizzo was an outdoor/indoor restaurant, decked in red-and-white plaid, as well as green and white plaid, tables, as well as red brick walls, and silver metal chairs. The interior's floorboards were light hardwood, and well-polished indeed. Downstairs had almost the same format, but the floors were tiled. There were also circular lights hanging from the ceiling, adding to the feel of the restaurant.

When Frodo entered PizzeRizzo with his friends and his guides, the first thing he smelled was cheese, tomato sauce, and sausage. Oh, he wanted to try them: every single food here at this restaurant! But no. He mustn't go that far. Instead, he looked at the menu, licking his lips in delight.

Oh, he wanted to try something! Maybe a whole pizza sounded good. And some meatball subs. Oh, he didn't know what he wanted! At last, he figured it out and gave his order to the cashier, just before Sam, Rosie, Anakin, and Mickey gave their orders, too.

"Don't worry. It's on the house! Let me pay for it!" Mickey told Anakin, Frodo, Sam, and Rosie, chuckling in delight.

"Th-Thank you," Frodo said, astonished by Mickey's kindness.

"You're welcome!" Mickey chuckled, as Frodo and his friends reached the pick-up window and took their food, as well as their drinks, before finding a place to sit at one of the empty booths.

Frodo sat down, waiting for the others to join him. He gulped, staring at the large pizza, complete with its pepperoni, extra cheese, green peppers, and sausage. His first bite, from one slice of pizza, was a sensation of tastes that delighted his senses. His eyes widened as he devoured the first and second slices of pizza, right as Sam, Rosie, and Anakin joined him at his booth.

"You were hungry," Sam said, sitting down next to him.

"It's good," Frodo said between bites. He couldn't help it! It was the best meal he'd ever had! He'd better get some more next time he was in one of the last two parks at Walt Disney World. Hmm… maybe he could try to make some pizza at home if he knew how to make it. He looked down at the table as a recipe appeared and disappeared. He turned his attention to Mickey Mouse, as he sat down at the booth next to him and his friends.

"That will be at Bag End when you return home," Mickey said, cheerfully. "It's a basic recipe for making pizza. Anyone can make it. Feel free to use that recipe to your leisure, and pile whatever toppings you'd like on it."

"Thank you," Frodo said, giggling. "That makes me happy."

"You're welcome," Mickey said, sitting down and enjoying his meal.

Frodo sighed. What could be more delightful than this meal? He wondered if there was ever a meal as grand as this one. And the Diet Pepsi was delectable if he did say so himself.

~o~

Moments after lunch was over and everyone went to the bathroom to do their business, Frodo, his friends, and his guides continued towards a theater showing a mermaid with flaming red hair, pale skin, a thin frame, a green tail, and wearing a purple mermaid bra. He recognized this mermaid on the billboard. It was Ariel. She hadn't changed much, since their last meeting.

Ariel? Oh no! Frodo was worried about seeing this production. What if Ariel recognized him? What if she was still with Eric, her prince? Would she even admire him? Questions pounded through Frodo's mind, overwhelming him. Only, as he entered the theater, following at the rear with his friends and his guides, something changed with him.

Something physical. Frodo didn't know what it was. The second he got inside the theater, he was flung onto the stage, his legs changing into a blue tail. Frodo screamed a short scream, shocked to see that he had a tail. Oh no! What was he to do?

"Frodo?" Ariel's voice called out to him. Frodo gulped, the second she wrapped her arms around him. "Oh, I'm glad you've come."

Frodo sighed, his heart soaring the moment Ariel embraced him. This was a moment he would cherish. "Ariel, I – don't know what to say."

"Well, come on!" Ariel swam towards a shipwreck, moving to the surface all at once.

"Ariel, wait!" Frodo swam towards her, surprised at how quickly he was adjusting to swimming in the ocean. No. Now, it changed to a coral reef, where a red crab sang a song about the water. How thrilling!

The landscape changed again. Frodo swam to shore to witness the sunset and a wedding. There was a purple-skinned octopus lady, taking Ariel back to the sea. He looked up in shock, managing to avoid the lightning bolts that tried to get him!

He sighed in relief when the octopus lady was dead and the sea back to its brilliant blue color. And there was Ariel with her prince, her dark-haired prince, as they waved to the sea creatures and sea people.

For a moment, he could breathe easily. Ariel was with the man she loved! Nothing more needed to be said, except for the part where he was forced to back underwater. There was the exit! Frodo needed to get out, while he still could. And he was outside: his legs back to normal, and his clothes clean and dry.

How impressive!

"Mr. Frodo!" Sam called, signaling for Frodo to join him, Rosie, Anakin, and Mickey a few feet away from the theater, where Ariel's play took place.

"That was impressive! Just amazing!" Frodo said in excitement.

"I thought you might like that. Where to now?" Mickey asked, gesturing to the next street.

"I think we'll go that way," Frodo said, following Mickey and Anakin, with Sam and Rosie following him, to the other end of the park, where he hoped more good surprises awaited them.


	8. Beauty and the Beast

"Ah!" Mickey said, loving the open theater that he, Frodo, Anakin, and Frodo's friends arrived at. "I love the smell of an outdoor theater. It feels very 'Beauty and the Beast' like."

"It certainly feels different, more ethereal," Frodo said, as they neared the theater's entrance.

"Ohh!" a female anthropomorphic mouse approached the group, saying to Frodo, Sam, Rosie, and Anakin. "We're offering anyone to join us for the pre-show. Anyone can act in whatever characters they like. And can even create their own story."

"Well," Anakin turned to Frodo, Sam, and Rosie, telling them, "You three enjoy yourselves. I'm going to sit down with the audience."

"NO – eh. Alright. Go right ahead," the female mouse said, smiling at Mickey now. "Oh Mickey, everything looks splendid!"

"Yes, it is, Minnie," Mickey said, kissing Minnie on the cheek. Mickey turned to the three hobbits, introducing Minnie to them. "Everyone, this is my girlfriend, Minnie Mouse."

"You both have the same last name!" Frodo announced, wondering if that was all right.

Minnie giggled. "Are we going in? The pre-show starts in five minutes."

"We'll make this the best story ever told!" Sam said, following Rosie into the employee area.

Frodo sighed. Well, better late than ever. He turned and made his way down the employee road with Sam, Rosie, and Minnie, as Mickey followed Anakin down to the audience section. So far, Frodo hadn't seen anything dangerous here. Then again, by the time he, Sam, and Rosie got backstage, they were allowed to change into anything they wanted. They chose to wear hats. In Frodo's case, it was a brown plume hat with a white feather attached to it. Sam's hat was a black hat that looked almost cowboy like, while Rosie's was a petite summer hat, white in color. Rosie also found a white laced parasol, which she would use vigorously throughout their performance.

Frodo nodded, ready to start this performance.

~o~

The lights were dimmed, all except for on stage. The red curtain didn't budge. The audience waited for the pre-show to start, wondering what was about to take place this time. Even the white polar bear Aberdeen was curious. He didn't like to wait around for something to happen. In fact, he should be the one who took part in this pre-show, but Mickey wouldn't allow this to happen.

The nerve!

At last, Rosie came out, searching for her beloved Samwise. And there was Sam, yipping like a cowboy. He swept Rosie off her feet and gave her a good kiss on the cheek. Rosie was at a loss for words, at least until Frodo showed up and interrupted their moment.

"Hand her over, fiend! She's mine, not yours, _fiend_!" Frodo said, emphasizing the word 'fiend' the second time around.

"She's mine from the start! Who are you, blackheart?" Sam cried, pretending to be annoyed.

"Are we pirates now, Samwise?" Frodo said, cheekily.

Rosie stormed over to Frodo, smacking him with her parasol. She stopped the moment Frodo cowered. "You will not interrupt this moment, Frodo Baggins! This is our time! And we will celebrate it like gentlemen!"

"You're not a gentleman, lass!" Sam said, knowing they were blowing this pre-show.

"Get off the stage!" a heckler cried out, fuming. "When does the play start?"

"Sam, I think it's time to leave," Frodo said, knowing their time was up. He bowed, waving his plume hat in the air. "Thank you for a lovely performance." He told Sam and Rosie, right as vegetables chucked in their direction. "Run!" He told the hobbit couple, darting behind the curtain fast.

"Thank you," Sam and Rosie said in unison to the audience, watching the vegetables disappear on the stage.

Frodo sighed, knowing that performance was bad and overly exaggerated. He didn't know if there was another chance for a redo. He told Sam and Rosie, as they deposited their hats and props backstage. "That was the worst performance of my life! Don't let me do that again!"

"There's always room for improvement. We were heckled today, but that doesn't mean there won't be time for another performance," Rosie said, trying to sound optimistic.

"She's right, Mr. Frodo. Let's just enjoy the evening, while we can," Sam said, heading back outside and this time leaving the employees road for the audience road into the auditorium.

"Right, let's enjoy ourselves," Frodo said, following Sam and Rosie into the auditorium, taking their seats next to Anakin and Mickey. He sighed, grateful to see the "Beauty and the Beast" show, which turned out better than he expected. In all, this was turning out to be a good afternoon.

And he hoped for many more to come.


	9. Tower of Terror

And it was only going to get better.

Frodo looked up at the huge tower that stood before him, his friends, and his guides. The tower had red walls and the sign said it was a hotel. But Frodo had to think twice about this particular ride. He already had his doubts that this would be a pleasant experience, meant to calm people down.

"Come on!" Mickey said, leading the group closer to the tower.

"Um… is this a friendly ride? Is there a ride in this… hotel?" Frodo asked, curiously.

"Well, it's a ride, but I wouldn't say that it's all happiness in there. Some of its scary! Now, come on! We don't want to be late!" Mickey said, leading the group inside the hotel.

"See?" Sam said, curtly. "I knew it was a ride!"

"Come on, Sam. How bad can it be?" Rosie asked, joining Mickey inside the hotel.

"Afraid of drops, Baggins?" Anakin asked Frodo, smirking. "Come on, Frodo. What's a little drop going to hurt." He chuckled darkly, leading the way into the hotel.

It was a drop ride? Oh, Frodo wasn't too sure about this! And yet, he dared to follow his friends and his guides into the hotel, heading through the boiler room, where he spotted a service elevator with green doors. It was as if the elevator was calling to him to enter its dominion. Frodo looked on at his friends and his guides, joining them inside a large room with metal walls, punctured with circular openings.

Ohhh, this did not look good!

Luckily, he had a seatbelt on to keep him secured. He sat between Sam and Rosie, while Anakin and Mickey sat on either side of them, as if to protect them from the drops ahead.

"You are about to enter the fifth dimension!" a masculine, grim voice said, laughing maniacally.

Frodo didn't know what was going on! All the lights went off. Strange ghosts appearing and disappearing through electricity. Then the elevator rising up towards the top of the hotel, and then dropping out of nowhere! He screamed, jumping, even though he didn't leave his seat, as the ride continued to lift up and drop a few more times.

He laughed, finding the drops so thrilling. What was he afraid of in the first place? Here the elevator went again for one last lift and drop. His stomach turned, as did his heart, but he didn't vomit. No. Instead, he was all right. Just a little jolted. Sam, however, did not look so good. In fact, he looked queasy.

As soon as the ride ended and Sam managed to get his seatbelt off, he ran into the nearest bathroom and vomited in one of the toilets. Frodo joined him in the bathroom, waiting until Sam was out of the stall and over by the sinks. The color had returned to Sam's face, letting Frodo know he was all right now.

"Are you alright?" Frodo asked Sam, calmly.

"That was worse than Star Tours! Why did you make me go on this ride?" Sam asked, terrified.

"Well, it's not for everyone," Frodo said, surprised he was taking this so well. He grinned. "Personally, I need a little fright every now and then. Reminded me that everything will be all right in the end." He patted Sam's back, trying to encourage him to go on. "Come on. Do you think we can survive this trip for another couple of days?"

Sam nodded, managing to find his toothbrush in his pack to rinse his mouth out. Frodo smiled, waiting until Sam had cleaned up before they met up with Rosie, Anakin, and Mickey, who were already at the hotel's shop.

Frodo sighed, happy to see that Sam was recovering well and looking better with each passing minute.

It made the day go by a lot faster. At least in Frodo's mind. Now, they could enjoy the cool evening breeze, while it lasted.


	10. Fantasmic!

Frodo was glad to eat dinner outside, close to the Fantasmic! show, that evening. He wondered what new excitement awaited him and his friends. Even his guide, Anakin Skywalker, seemed a bit unnerved like he could sense something was about to happen.

"What?" Frodo asked Anakin, confused.

"Mickey left us," Anakin said, worried. "I wonder what he's up to."

"He said he needed to go to that show. He says its important," Rosie said, pointing out the Fantasmic! show entrance.

"I wonder if it will be on dreams," Frodo suggested, not knowing this was accurate.

"Well, let's finish eating and head to the show," Anakin said, watching Frodo, Sam, and Rosie finish their meal.

"I hope this show will be good, won't pull us onto any more rides," Sam huffed, throwing his napkin and paper products in the trash can.

Frodo chuckled. "Let's hope you're right."

.

The moment Frodo and his companions were ready to leave, they made their way to the Fantasmic! show's outdoor auditorium. So far, there weren't that many people and animals attending this show, which was good. That meant more room to sit down and relax. At last, Frodo and his friends and guide found their spot a couple of seats up. It was enough to see what was happening.

Wait. Something wasn't right! Just after the woman's voice introduced the action about to take place on the show's stage, Frodo was pulled by invisible hands into the water. Frodo gasped the moment he reached the surface, surprised he could swim. All around him, the landscape changed, turning into flowers one minute, then animals pouncing around all over the place the next. Finally, it reached a scene where men were digging the earth.

Frodo looked up upon spotting a princess wearing a brown dress pulling him out of the water. He was stunned. She looked so beautiful, with her straight black hair. And yet, there was his prince, a soldier with short blond hair and wearing a blue shirt, black pants, and black boots, reaching his hand out to her.

"You must leave before the villains show up," the princess said, stunning the hobbit into confusion.

"What?" Frodo asked, right as the darkness took over and the princess vanished. He climbed on shore, stunned to see a witch wearing a purple gown cast a spell on a cauldron. Her appearance changed to that of a hag with silver hair, laughing maniacally.

"Oh no!" Frodo hid behind a rock, watching the scene take place and a giant snake invade the area. Oh, he didn't want to get bit! Oh no! The landscape changed to show a giant dark dragon scanning the area with its glowing yellow eyes. What was he to do?

"This is my dream!" Mickey said, pulling out a sword from a stone and shooting it at the dragon. Mickey turned to the water, casting the fire out with his powers, turning the fire into water.

It worked! Frodo sighed in relief as the villains were vanquished and the day was saved. He looked on once more at the water, as the heroes turned up on a steamboat, waving to the audience. He closed his eyes, surprised his body returned to the stands.

There was Sam, Rosie, and Anakin giving him strange looks. Only Anakin looked at Frodo with a knowing expression on his face. Frodo looked at them, stunned by what he just went through.

"Tell me what that was," Frodo said, confused.

Anakin chuckled. "I believe you went into a dream state."

"Were you really on that rock platform?" Sam asked Frodo, curious.

"Sam!" Rosie hissed, getting her lover's attention.

Frodo was at a loss for words. What a surprise!

"That was incredible," Frodo said, as the performance ended and the lights went up. He waved to Mickey as he left the auditorium with his friends and his guide.

He hoped for many more experiences to come.

.

He returned to his suite at the Disney Beach Club Resort, tuckered out but having the best time of his life. As he changed into his nightclothes and tucked himself in bed, thoughts of the day progressed as he fell asleep.

The last he knew about Anakin was that, when he, Frodo, Sam, and Rosie left Disney's Hollywood Studios, Anakin made it clear they would part ways at the entrance/exit to the park. It was then Frodo waved goodbye to him, hoping he would see him again, before returning to the Disney Beach Club Resort in high spirits.

He only hoped Merry and Pippin were having as much fun as him.


	11. Into the Jungle!

This is the last chapter of this story.

*.*.*

The gold envelopes sat patiently in Merry Brandybuck and Pippin Took's hands. The envelopes couldn't take this anymore. Was it fate or chance that brought them to Bag End? Nope. It was just Mickey's intuition and his powers that caused the envelopes' arrival.

It was clear that Mickey wanted the hobbits together for this huge vacation. But how much or how little of it that the hobbits would see remained to be seen. For now, the envelopes were glad to get some attention, same as their golden tickets, which they noted Merry and Pippin place in the mail slot holder.

One task down! Another to go!

.

Merry looked at Pippin out of concern. His curly golden-haired cousin had a knack or getting into trouble, but it was Merry, the curly brown-haired hobbit, who always got Pippin out of these snags.

Now, it was their turn to retrieve Frodo and Sam. Merry and Pippin's next destination: Walt Disney World, where they hoped Frodo and Sam were alright.

"Merry," Pippin said, looking at Merry in concern.

"Yes, Pippin?" Merry asked, curiously.

"No matter what happens, we'll always be together. Right?" Pippin asked, worriedly.

"Come on, Pippin. Frodo and Sam are on vacation. What's the worst that could happen to them?" Merry said, opening Bag End's front green door and finding himself standing before a green-leafy jungle. He sighed, stepping over the threshold and waving to Pippin along the way. "Come on, Pippin! We've got to find Frodo and Sam! I hope they're alright." He asked, confused, "Where are we?"

Merry jumped when the front green door closed and Pippin joined him out in the jungle's dirt path. There was no turning back. Merry just hoped, the same as Pippin, that they found Frodo and Sam before something found them.

*.*.*

We're done with the second part in my fanfiction series, _Sights at Walt Disney World_. :) Thanks everyone for taking time out of your busy schedules to read this fanfic until the end. It is much appreciated. :)

This part of my fanfic series, quite like the first part, felt more like a vacation fanfic. Which means it took some time before I snapped out of that mood and worked on this fanfic some more. So, here's hoping I can snap out of this vacation mood yet again when we reach the third part of this fanfic series, now that Merry and Pippin have entered Walt Disney World. We'll see. :)

I'll see everyone in the next story. Bye! :)

 _Aria Breuer_


End file.
